Out Of The Ordinary
by Sawer
Summary: Just the base of a oneshot. Very short but unique or at least I think so. Set years after Sasuke leaves and the impact left on those left. Sakura oriented and centered with a mere mention of Sasuke actually. [This is just the base to the actual oneshot.]


Out Of The Ordinary

"Once upon a time; there was a simple little girl and a godly young man." The warm, orange haze of the fire flickered against Sakura's face. Though slightly aged with fine lines and a few wrinkles, to the people of Konoha, she was like wine: one who became more beautiful with age.

"Mother! Not this story again! I've heard it a ba-zillion times!" Barked a young child as she squirmed in her mothers lap. Moving from Sakura's left thigh to her right and back again.

The older woman smiled fondly as she gazed at her little blonde-haired princess. Or heir, whatever you want to call it. She truly had her fathers fighting spirit and would one day make a magnificent Hokage. Sakura became lost in her musings and stared at her daughter.

"You're beautiful, Haruko. Have I told you before?" At the roll of her child's eyes, she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure I bore you with my constant compliments. Sorry. It's just that..."

Haruko glanced up from her fire gazing and stared at her mother quizzically. "What is it, mother? Tell me! Oh, tell me, please! I can keep a secret! Honest!" She drew her hands to her chest and clasped them together tightly. Her lips pouting, eyes growing, and fake tears forming added to the pitiful display. "I won't tell a soul! Just like I didn't tell you it was Yuki who broke your favorite china plate when he came over last mo- Ah!" Haruko blushed as she looked away ashamed.

Sakura playfully ruffled her daughters hair- as if she hadn't known- and pulled a photo album from the coffee table in front of them both. "You see this?" She waved the book around. "This is my memories. The good and the bad. When I become really old and begin to forget things. This book will help me remember old times."

Sakura laid the album against Haruko's knees as her hands ghosted against the cover. Haruko watched her mother's fingers a few seconds before glancing back up at the woman. "But mother, why would you want to remember the bad times? Wouldn't it be good to forget?"

Sakura removed her hand and preoccupied herself by fixing Haruko's unmanageable hair. "In here is a picture of the first man I ever fell in love with. The picture of the first christmas without him; without getting him a gift. Many pictures of his abandoned home. Love letters I had wrote to him are glued in here too. I couldn't take them out without ruining something."

"I could try to get them out."

"There's no point in trying when I want them in there anyways." At Haruko's mortified face, Sakura continued. "Not that I don't love your father, for I do very much so- he gave me you, but there's a difference in loving and being in love. And I will always be loving that black haired, cold-hearted, troubled youth. Most defiantly till the day I die."

The disturbed child became even more disturbed as she reached for her mothers hands. "But, mother," Fear seeping in her bones and sucking her warmth; Haruko snuggled closer to her mother. "You're never going to die and leave me. Are you?"

Sakura just laughed silently and pulled away from her daughter in order to stand. Setting the album back on the coffee table, she left towards the kitchen just in time for the oven's buzzer to sound through the house. Sakura pulled at the cookie sheet and tapped a gooey morsel; making sure they were completely baked through. She began to plate the sweet treats as her only daughter entered the room- drawn by the scent.

She loved them when they were this young, they forgot things so easily that whenever Sakura delved a little too deep in the past- too deep in sadness, a word mess up didn't cost anyone any tears. Not like when they became Ichiko's age, the black eyed teenager wouldn't let a single depressing word Sakura said be dropped. Everything was analyzed; nothing about death was over looked.

Though Ichiko was just like her father, much to serious for his age. Always tense and ready to prove himself to any strong opponent who questioned his strength, which many people did, being short left him looking deceivingly weak. Funny, considering Sasuke was so tall growing up; must of got it from whoever the mother happened to be.

"Haruko, Ichiko should be home soon so you should return his books back to him when he gets here. Go gather them now." Haruko pouted as the cookie plate was pulled out of her reach, she mentally noted being six and four feet sucked, and she turned and left back towards the living room.

Sakura returned to her thoughts about her adopted son.

Ichiko was Sasuke's son. He was captured by ANBU during the raid on Sound to retrieve Sasuke and destroy Orochimaru.

But Orochimaru was already dead and Sasuke was waiting for them. Apparently Sasuke's plan to return after killing Itachi was thwarted when the original snake user was put in his place; six feet under. (More like twenty feet considering Sasuke's pre-dug hole using chidori.) Becoming the Kage of an entire ninja village must of looked more appealing then possible, or probable, arrest with a death sentenced pinned on.

But during the attack, Ichiko, then four, was caught in the cross fire when the little tyrant came looking for his father. It was either kill or capture and the benevolent ANBU refused to kill a seemingly innocent child. The kid was brought back to Naruto, the hokage, and was taken a liking to by the kage and herself. So they adopted him and now everyday Sakura is reminded of her first love and all the pain he caused.

Despite all he's done, Sasuke that is, she still loves him. Though she's not in love with him like she is her husband. But she has already forgiven him, even though she knows he would never ask for it himself. She looks back at the painful times just as fondly as the good times.

"Mother!" Haruko entered the kitchen, books in hand. "He isn't here yet. Can't I just put them in his room?"

Sakura turned to her daughter and smiled. "The old dreams were good dreams; they didn't work out, but I'm glad I had them."

"What was that?" Ichiko walked into the kitchen and glanced at the pair steadily.

Haruko just shrugged as their mother laughed to herself and tossed the first book in Haruko's pile over to the Uchiha heir.

---------------------------

"The old dreams were good dreams; they didn't work out, but I'm glad I had them." - Robert James Waller

I know there are a bunch of grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me if you wish. (How I got into English 2 Honors is beyond me. o.O) This is just a little piece of nothing to get me through the night because insomnia during school days' suck.


End file.
